Cantarella
by Kumiko Kuran
Summary: No comprendo ¿Que es lo que pudo pasar? De ti, no me quiero enamorar. Sentimientos que no puedo controlar... "Siempre te amaré" Cantarella, sólo debes escuchar. Por ti, mi vida yo voy a dar. Cantarella, ya te puedo confesar, a ti... Por siempre te voy a amar. [KanamexYuuki]


_Aquí les traigo otra adaptación, esta historia es una de mis favoritas y pertenece a una canción de Vocaloid, es interpretada por Miku y Kaito. También pueden leerse mi otra adaptación llamada Adolescence, perteneciente al mismo grupo musical (Vocaloid) e interpretada por Len y Rin. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de la historia. _

**Cantarella**

Sus pies se movían con elegancia, al compás con la música que resonaba por todo el salón de baile. Sostenía con suavidad la esbelta cintura de su acompañante, y con la otra mano acariciaba la suavidad de la piel de la joven.

Sus miradas se encontraron un par de veces en aquel baile. La princesa tuvo que apartar sus ojos ante la atrevida mirada del duque cuando el vals cesó, y su acompañante tomó su mano con delicadeza para posar un beso casto sobre ella, pero cuando retiró sus labios la punta de su lengua entró en contacto con su piel, para después retirarse con el mismo semblante frío.

Yuuki enrojeció ante el atrevido acto de lord Kuran y apretó sus dientes con fuerza, nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba asistiendo a las fiestas de la realeza, nadie se había atrevido a cortejarla tan descaradamente, si a eso se le podía llamar cortejo. Kuran Kaname era un noble músico muy famoso y el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, y este le había invitado a hospedarse al palacio para celebrar su decimosexto cumpleaños.

Aun no podía creer que aquel hombre tan apuesto fuera el mismo niño que antaño había conocido cuando era pequeña. Vio como lord Kuran hablaba con algunos nobles y aprovechó para alejarse del lugar presentándose junto con su padre a los invitados que faltaban.

_Miro fijamente, detrás de ti__  
__Te miro fijamente, detrás mío__  
__Dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado__  
__Hacemos ver que hemos olvidado__  
__Sin embargo, ambos estamos finiendo__  
__Ya que podrían sentir nuestra intoxicación_

Kaname sonrió con sorna, mirando a la joven princesa de soslayo, el nerviosismo que había causado a la joven era, si se quería, aun más estimulante, su gesto de interés provocó que sus mejillas se enrojecieran, y su padre ni siquiera se había percatado de aquello. Ella, en su inocencia, no podía enfrentarse a su descarado pero escondido avance.

Cuando la noche terminó, se dirigió a sus aposentos para descansar. El rostro de la princesa junto a su grácil cuerpo no se borraban de su mente, el deseo de hacerla suya le quemaba con tanta intensidad que era difícil soportarlo, así que, rindiéndose al insomnio, se levantó de la cama para acercarse a un viejo baúl. Tomó una máscara blanca que escondía sus facciones superiores, y se colocó un sombrero negro que ocultaba parte de su cabello junto a una capa negra que lograra ocultarle bastante.

Entonces se encaminó directo a la habitación de la princesa, estaba dispuesto a seducirla poco a poco, y comenzaría esa misma noche.

_El tiempo va pasando__  
__Este corazón__  
__Debe mantenerse oculto__  
__Entonces, puedo acercarme__  
__Soy un suspiro__  
__Por que cuando estoy a tu alrededor,__  
__Me siento lejos de mi mismo_

Yuuki dormía con tranquilidad, sobre la suave almohada de plumas y tapada con las sábanas de seda blancas. Hasta que sintió la cercanía de alguien sobre ella, y unos cálidos labios acariciando los suyos.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, alejándose de aquella extraña figura y chocando accidentalmente con la cabecera de su cama, asustada. Los tenues rayos de luna que se colaban por su ventana abierta le permitieron ver a un hombre alto y fornido, con una capa larga y negra, con una máscara blanca tapando sus facciones superiores, y un sombrero negro que le permitía ver algunos mechones negros de su cabello.

-No se preocupe princesa, no pretendo hacerle daño- Contestó.

Yuuki apretó contra ella las sabanas, desconfiando de su palabra, no sabía cómo, pero aquel hombre le recordaba a alguien.

Kaname se acercó a ella, viendo como su princesa volvía a chocar con la cabecera al intentar mantener las distancias. Una suave brisa entró por la habitación y fue en ese momento que aprovechó para soltar los pétalos rojos que mantenía guardados en el bolsillo.

_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra__  
__Y yo, preparo una trampa para ti__  
__Incluso aunque yo sea impaciente__  
__Iré después de ti__  
__No dejaré ningún rastro_

La joven contempló maravillada el espectacular movimiento de los pétalos de rosa, bailando con suavidad en el aire iluminados por la luna, siguió mirándolos con sorpresa hasta que la brisa cesó y los pétalos cayeron con suavidad sobre su cama. En el borde de esta se encontraba una rosa, tan roja como el color de la sangre, y tan hermosa como los ojos borgoña de aquel apuesto joven misterioso. La tomó con suavidad entre sus dedos, cuidando de no cortarse con las espinas del tallo, y la contempló embelesada.

Alzó el rostro buscando al hombre misterioso pero se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido, acercó la rosa a su pecho y sonrió con dulzura, negándose a que su corazón latiera con más velocidad, aun cuando este había empezado a latir con fuerza.

.

.

No estaba muy segura de si debía asistir a aquella velada que lord Kuran había citado, aun que después de haber pasado mas días juntos debía admitir que aquel hombre tan seductor y apuesto había logrado provocar algo en ella que no lograba entender que era.

Cuando llegó al salón lord Kuran la esperaba con un traje elegante tendiéndole la mano y ofreciéndole asiento. Las tazas con el té caliente ya estaban preparadas en la mesa, y un pequeño plato con pastelitos en medio esperando que la princesa los degustara.

Yuuki se sentó frente a Kaname y ambos comenzaron a entablar una conversación amistosa, sorprendida, con el nuevo comportamiento elegante y sereno de aquel hombre, la princesa sonrió con timidez. Aun sin saber a ciencia cierta, algo le decía que lord Kuran tramaba algo.

_Las cosas no son de este claro__  
__Todas mis palabras parecen sinceras__  
__Y empiezas a bajar la guardia__  
__Hay algo que deberías conocer__  
__Sobre esta droga profunda__  
__Que pensaste que la podrías beber_

Tomó la taza de porcelana con delicadeza, y antes de sorber el té, notó un olor distinto en él. Miró de soslayo a su compañero, en sus ojos captó la mentira, el engaño, pero, bebió el té, haciéndole creer que había caído en la trampa.

Kaname contempló como los parpados de su princesa empezaban a cerrarse, la fina taza de té calló de sus manos hasta la mesa, vacía. Entonces se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, dispuesto a seguir con el plan. Sin embargo, a pesar del engaño que le había mostrado a la joven, tenía la sensación de que ella se había dejado capturar, bebiendo el té que contenía Cantarella, y entregándolo todo por su amor.

_El tiempo se oxida__  
__Las cadenas se deshacen__  
__Corres lejos__  
__Sin un lugar al que acudir__  
__Dos segundos__  
__El eco hecho por ti__  
__Tus intentos de querer resistir_

Yendo en contra de las agujas del reloj, acarició uno de los mechones de Yuuki, acercándoselo para oler el dulce aroma de su cabello. Le había puesto un vestido malva junto a un velo del mismo color, nada que ver con el vestido ceñido de color negro con detalles azules, y le había dejado su cabello suelto, sin las dos coletas a cada lado que siempre solía portar.

La aguja del reloj dieron las doce en punto, y su princesa abrió los ojos, el se incorporó y le tendió la mano educadamente para bailar. Yuuki aun sin comprender muy bien donde estaba, aceptó su invitación.

Con ayuda del hombre enmascarado, se levantó del trono y bajó los pequeños peldaños. Miró todo el lugar, el salón de fiestas del palacio estaba lleno de candelabros con velas encendidas, iluminando con una tenue luz el lugar. La suave música que se escuchaba, no era sino, la hermosa canción Cantarella.

Comenzaron a mover sus pies, en sintonía con la música, bailando elegantemente. Preguntándose una y otra vez quién era aquel ser tan misterioso que la había enamorado.

_Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti:__  
__Yo mismo__  
__Huyendo en tus memorias__  
__Unido con el olor de tu sudor__  
__Yo podría__  
__Simplemente ser afectado…_

Kaname contempló a su princesa danzar, embelesado con la imagen que tenía delante. Una vez la música terminó, pararon el baile. Se arrodilló ante Yuuki sin soltar su mano, depositando un casto beso sobre el dorso tapado por el guante blanco.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó suavemente.

Yuuki alargó su mano hasta el rostro de hombre, intentando quitarle la máscara para descubrir su verdadera identidad, pero Kaname la detuvo, y, colocando el dedo índice en sus labios, habló.

-Todavía no, mi princesa- Contestó.

Dejó ir su muñeca y, buscando en su capa, sacó una llave de plata con una cuerda roja enganchada. Se la mostró a Yuuki, y volviendo a coger su mano con suma delicadeza, la dejó caer sobre su palma.

.

.

_Una niña pequeña lloraba mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Un niño más mayor que ella se le acercó con un pequeño estuche de violín en sus manos. Le sonrió a la niña y dejando el estuche en el suelo, se quitó una llave de plata la cual colgaba de su cuello y se lo mostró a los ojos curiosos de la pequeña princesa._

_Colocó la llave en la cerradura y una vez abierta, cogió el violín que descansaba dentro de la caja. Lo tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos y se lo colocó de manera que pudiera tocarlo, entonces empezó a tocar una suave canción llamada Cantarella, que a la pequeña niña le encantó. _

_Le guiñó un ojo y le dio la llave a la pequeña, la cual comenzó a reír dándole las gracias._

.

.

Ahora ella tenía esa llave, la cual apretaba muy fuertemente en sus manos, recordando al niño que le había hecho sonreír. Se dirigió a su habitación, la misma donde descansaba sobre una cómoda aquel viejo estuche de violín que había guardado durante todos aquellos años, preguntándose qué habría en su interior.

Que el hombre enmascarado tuviera la llave de la caja de violín que Kaname le había dado hacia tiempo no podía ser una casualidad, así que, dispuesta a descubrir el secreto de aquel hombre, acercó la llave a la cerradura y la colocó dentro de esta.

Cuando escuchó el "clic", avisando que el estuche estaba abierto se puso muy nerviosa, y, al abrirlo dudosa, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Dentro del estuche se encontraban unos guantes blancos y la misma máscara blanca que aquel hombre portaba, cuando su corazón empezó a latir con más tranquilidad, comprendió que Kaname, era el hombre enmascarado. El niño de diez años lleno de bondad, el duque frío e indiferente que conoció en la fiesta, el amigo que siempre la acompañaba y el hombre sensual y atrevido que la visitaban por las noches. Todos ellos eran Kaname.

_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra; y yo__  
__Preparo una trampa para ti__  
__Incluso aunque yo vaya detrás de ti, lo oigo todo__  
__"ATRAPAME"_

No reparó cuando alguien más entró en su habitación, sólo notó unos fuertes brazos apresarla por la cintura y un cálido aliento chocar contra su oído.

-Yuuki- Su nombre salió sensual de los labios del hombre que la mantenía sujetada, pero, aun sin poder verle, supo que se trataba de Kaname.

Haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió separarse de él, pero la imagen que vio la hizo estremecerse tanto de temor, como de ansiedad y anticipación. La mitad de su pecho estaba al descubierto, permitiéndole ver sus bien definidos pectorales y abdominales, su cabello estaba alborotado, y sus ojos borgoña la miraban como si quisieran penetrar en lo más profundo de su alma. Reconoció aquella expresión, aquella manera de mirarla, era el más descontrolado y fiero deseo.

Kaname la apresó contra la pared, apretando su cuerpo contra el grácil cuerpo femenino y acariciando suavemente el rostro de su princesa.

-Hazme tuya- Logró escuchar el suave susurro de Yuuki.

Sorprendido ante sus palabras, la miró a los ojos, descifrando lo que aquellos pozos marrones le mostraban, su princesa se había dejado atrapar, y estaba dispuesta a seguir con su plan.

Sonrió, aumentando su ego, por fin lograría poseerla, ahora Yuuki seria suya, su princesa le pertenecería a él, había completado el plan ¿verdad? Sólo que en su plan, no entraba enamorarse de ella.

Se acercó a sus labios, rozándolos, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra el de Yuuki, y se apoderó de ellos, en un beso voraz y agresivo, sintiendo como Yuuki correspondía. Porque ya no importaba, después de todo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su princesa, e iba a amarla para siempre, de la misma forma que ella lo amaba a él, para toda la eternidad…

_Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti, me veo a mi mismo__  
__Huyendo de tus memorias__  
__Unido con el dolor de tu sudor__  
__Yo podría simplemente ser afectado…_

**Fin**


End file.
